


They took him on a thursday chapter five split

by silvercross



Series: they took him on a thursday [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercross/pseuds/silvercross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey so i wrote an alternative ending to chapter five where stiles chooses nicki instead of derek have fun</p><p>ps first four chapters are the same as the original</p>
            </blockquote>





	They took him on a thursday chapter five split

They took him on a Thursday alternative universe

A small sliver of bright morning sunlight shone directly across stiles eyes, groaning he rolled over curling around the soft warm body beside him. Blinking sleepily Nicki turned her head and pecked him on the nose   
"Are you going out this morning?" He asked softly she nodded her head “you did it last time so don’t worry about it, I can go” rolling her bare body so she was lying on top of him, still bleary eyed she kissed him so deeply he started to wish he didn’t have to get up “I love you” she whispered sensually, her hands stoked down his toned sides, sliding all the way down until she cupped his muscular backside “this stays with me though” she giggled.

 It’s a wonder what nine months of intense physical training could do. No longer did his punches glance off his opponents leaving little impact, now if he hit you, you knew about it. He was proud of his achievements it had taken months to build up sufficient muscle mass to successfully execute the technical and precise movements. His magic had come along too, his control of electricity was flawless his control over water was OK and his control over air and fire were passable. With both of these combined he was able to fill two of the gaps in his tattoos within the first six months the symbol for strength now sat proudly against his shoulder the simple knot had been inked into his skin after he had returned from a week on his own in the woods infested with real wolves, living on his own and fighting to survive. It was only a couple weeks after the strength tattoo he had received his magic tattoo admittedly it was purely by chance that he had both taken and passed the test.  
~*~

Nicki was attempting to gain her tattoo holding fire, water and earth in perfect synchronicity three orbs spinning gently around her head as she meditated. Rotating her right hand she summoned air only visible from the disturbance in the pile of mountain ash below the orb, she set the new element spinning but the water had started to waver and leak as was the earth this was shortly before all four elements crumbled. Frustrated she set about moving each of the elements back into their containers.

Leaning against the door stiles looked longingly at the girl, she was pretty, long dark hair that fell in waves, eyes so light a green they looked almost white, slightly tanned skin that was smooth and un marred by scars like stiles' own. They shared the same Celtic tattoos that bound them to the Bain clan but unlike stiles she had filled four of the eight gaps in her tattoos: protection, strength, peace and triumph. Over the months stiles had come to care for the girl, she was shunned by the others because of her mother’s mental break that caused her to try to kill herself and her unborn child. He still spoke to and regularly trained with Colin, Una, Art and Kyle. He had the majority of his spare time with the others although he and Newton never really got along. They were polar opposites and stiles suspected he was gay; he had asked Una about it and she had given him a disapproving look “we have a don’t ask don’t tell policy” he had been told by Nicki he had let it go but made the dumb decision to try to make Newton see that he wasn’t the enemy by telling him that it was ok if he was gay, not the cleverest move stiles admits. The kid had freaked and screamed that he wasn’t gay. Newton who he had found staring at Blair in the shower after training wasn’t gay. He had broken stiles hand when he refused to defend himself. Nicki had looked after him after the attack oh is gently wrapping his swollen hand in cool bandages and giving him the good pain killers, her true skill was as a healer. She snuck in during the night and held his injured hand until morning. When stiles woke his had was no longer broken and Nicki was gone. The girl was kind, caring and loyal, stiles wanted to love her because she loved him, he could tell that by the way she looked at him sometimes. But he knew he had feeling for someone else.

"Still not got it Nic?” stiles asked moving into the room and sitting crossed legged next to her so their knees were touching, he regularly intentionally moved so he could touch her just brief moments of contact to reassure her, and in a small way show his attraction to her.  
"No! I can get the three just fine but when I add a fourth they just start to break apart, I'm useless" she shouted angrily   
"Try it again" the young man said laying the stone in her hand   
"No stiles" she cried as she threw the stone across the room. Stiles stopped it and brought it back before it could hit anything "it comes so easy for you, it’s not fair" gently the boy grasped the girls hands letting a little power flow through him into her.

"Just try it one more time. For me?" He asked quietly   
“for you" she replied picking up the pebble from stiles' hand. She set the first two elements in motion no problem but when she summoned fire it burned green like her eyes

"Relax Nic you've got this" stiles whispered smiling she summoned air it blew with such ferocity that Nicki's hair whipped around as if held by a gale. Laughing she brought all of the elements together with a loud bang followed by a flash of light a small black orb appeared in the place of the four elements that had previously occupied the space. Quickly the girl snatched the orb out of the air and crushed it in her palm when she opened it a delicate and complicated black and green knot filled the space on her palm.  
"I did it stiles! I did it!" She squealed jumping into his arms "you helped me do this thank you" she gasped they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before they both moved forward to claim a kiss. It was passionate and fiery; the teen wrapped her arms tightly around him. The bulb above them burst into flame, the tumbler of water on the side shattered but the water stayed in place, dirt that had been walked in over the years rose up to create a perfect circle around the two and a miniature tornado complete with lightning spun around the two remaining locked in an embrace, Stiles hands moved to lift her so she was more on his level. Panting they broke apart

“Nic…” Stiles started hesitant to say any more  
"I'm sorry I though with you helping me you'd-"   
"no Nic I'm sorry I’ve been selfish I like you and I'm attracted to you but I have feelings for someone else" He sighed  
"I don’t care about him or the fact that you are apparently bi, with time your feelings for him will fade but I'm here and now and I care about you Stiles" she said every word her lips getting closer to his if only by a tiny increment but by the time she finished she was breathing in his breath. Closing the tiny gap he kissed her. The suspended elements flew together blowing the two apart. Stiles heard a head crack against the floor across from him. Scrambling to stand he slipped on a small black orb looking around they sat in a perfect circle around him   
“what the hell?" He heard from across the room   
"Nic you OK?" He asked concerned, gripping her arms gently   
"I'm more than ok" she grinned leaning in to kiss him again, gently she pushed him backwards so she was straddling him. He flinched as his back came in contact with a lot of hard round things                                                                                        “ouch” he cried breaking their kiss                                                                                             "holy crap stilinski what did you do" looking down at the orbs he had crushed and the still intact gold spheres, then looking down at his right hand where a gold and black knot now resided he grinned   
"I think just got my mark!" Frowning she looked further up his arm    
"And then some" she motioned to the rest of the limb where gold ink was slowly making its way across the tattoo interlinking with the existing black lines .

 

~*~

  
They had been inseparable since then, but neither of them had any delusions of love Nicki was going to marry Colin when he got over Una and stiles was still hopelessly in love with Derek. Stiles and Nicki had started actively hunting less than a month, going to towns as a group or just the two of them taking down rogue packs. Being alone together suited them, Stiles had quietly informed James after which he had been sat down for the incredibly embarrassing safe sex talk followed by James telling Stiles that he was lucky to have Nicki she was a nice girl, after that Stiles and Nic had been attached at the mouth, naturally being horny teenagers they were trying to jump each other’s bones at every available moment, leading to some very embarrassing moments when clan members had walked in on their love making in various locations. The clan heartily agreed to the young lovers going out on their own. They were a fearsome pair. Stiles with his almighty and overwhelming power over the elements, his rare gift for manipulating lightening made killing them quick and painless, or if they weren’t sure of their guilt it made them talk faster. Nicki with her quick almost precognitive reflexes and skill with mountain ash meant that the situation was contained.

They had been given the case by James who was busy hunting a rogue omega back in Utah who had killed two young children. The pack took over a large section of the south west corner of Arizona; the alpha had bitten eight people within the last two weeks. Only four had survived. Stiles was going out that morning to check on the mountain ash line that they had placed around the town to keep the rogue pack in place and to arrange a time when the pack could meet James.

“you will be careful right?” Nicki yawned as Stiles rolled out of bed, he stood admiring his naked body for a moment before pulling on a pair of boxers, he smiled as the covers fell away from his girlfriends toned body, evidence from their lovemaking was still visible between her legs and from the hickeys on her neck  . Stiles grabbed his hunting clothes from the night before shoving them in his backpack along with a jar of mountain birch ash mix and his usual selection of weapons.

“No I'm going to try my very hardest to get myself killed” he deadpanned shuffling to the tiny kitchen and starting the coffee in his boxers

“So the usual then” the girl called from the bedroom. Stiles chuckled as he poured and drank his coffee while it was still scalding.

Ten minutes later and the hunter was speeding towards the edge of the town. He was going to try to talk to the alpha, terry god awful name for a werewolf in stiles opinion but who was he to judge his real name was Conchar which no one could pronounce. Arriving at the designated meeting place stiles sat in his car for a second looking out at the wood where he was to meet the wolf. Shucking out of his light weight windbreaker and shirt he put on his hunters gear. The stiff leather vest and long sleeveless jacket showed off his tattoos proudly the gold and black lines stood out in stark comparison to his pale skin. They found out later that the gold that had added itself to his initial marks were a sign that he was a spark. A very rare, very powerful magical human. Human. It’s what made him powerful. His marks struck fear into the hearts of the wolves he faced. Getting out of the car he strode towards the clearing, arriving he found the pack were not there. There were signs of life everywhere but not a soul to be found, whipping out his phone he called Nic

_‘What is it now stiles?’_

_You sure it was today we were meant to meet the pack?_

_Yeah why_

_There’s no one here, I mean there is fresh foot prints and the fire pit is still going but no people._  He said kicking a rock into the fire. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but something felt WRONG.  

 _This feels off I say get the hell out of dodge. Don’t be a hero Stiles I need you too much_.  Taking one last look round and seeing nothing, he agreed

_Alright I'm coming back in._

A movement caught his attention in the corner of his eye except when he turned there was nothing there. He was getting a serious case of the creeps.

 _Hey Nic stay on the line for a bit would you hun_ he whispered

Reaching into his pack he withdrew the jar of birch and mountain ash, imagining his staff in his hand the weapon took shape, just a plain wooden staff with the ends sharpened points. He strode to the edge of the clearing every intention of walking out, only to find himself stopped by some invisible barrier. Frowning he looked around, mountain ash couldn’t contain him only witch bone could contain him, suddenly very scared he knelt to the ground to see if the white stones he had thought nothing of earlier were indeed the very thing that could kill him. Tentatively he reached forward to touch the stone only to be stopped before he could touch the white material.

_Nic we have a problem_

_Stiles?_

_I'm trapped_ he whispered backing into the middle of the clearing holding his staff in front of him

_Trapped?_

_Witch bone…_

A figure appeared from behind a tree. Stiles slipped his phone into his pocket surreptitiously

“Hello little mage” the red eyed man growled from beyond the circle

“Hi terry” stiles said exasperatedly

“I hear you’re here to kill me” the man said walking carefully around the edge of the clearing, his resemblance to peter was striking except for the eyes, where peters were intelligent but insane, terry’s were dead.

“Now who told you that? I just wanted a chat” stiles grinned. But he was scared, down to his bones terrified. Witch bone contained his magic and contained him; he hadn’t been trapped like this since he had joined the Bains.

“Trust me I have a  _very_  reliable source” he snarled

“Look man I'm a hunter, if you kill me you will have the entire clan on your back you don’t want that” the wolf stared hungrily at the boy

“Maybe I don’t but I do know I will do whatever is necessary to protect my pups” pulling out a gun

Stiles started to protest

“And it looks like you brought a staff to a gun fight” he snarled the second before he pulled the trigger. 

 Dimly he registered the sound of Nic screaming through the speaker of his phone

 


End file.
